A Deputy's Fall - Do You Know You're Dead? Challenge
by Esther Silvers
Summary: I've got to prove them wrong. I know I am worthy for the title deputy, I know that I can handle it. I've just got to prove them wrong. A battle at Sunningrocks is all I need. I'll lead ThunderClan to victory. Too bad I'll be in StarClan before that can happen.


**A Deputy's Fall**

 _ **Challenge for the forum AsylumClan**_

**ThunderClan Territory - Sunningrocks**

I hiss, slashing my enemy's jaw. The tom yowls in pain and backs away, fury burning in his ember eyes. Around us is chaos; cat against cat, cries of battle pierce our ears and blood stains the green blades of grass crimson.

My opponent is a sturdy, broad-shouldered grey tom, named Splashclaw, who's pelt reeked of fish and temper that rivaled a badger's. He was deputy of RiverClan, which made me doubt Troutstar's judgement. Any sensible cat could see how ruthless, merciless and blood-thirsty this tom was.

I'm also a deputy, the deputy of ThunderClan. I remember how proud and honored I felt when my leader, Vixenstar, chose me, saying my name, Ashreed, loud and clear, declaring me deputy. My inexperience and youth made some Clanmates doubt whether I could handle the burdens of being deputy. This battle, this quarrel against RiverClan for Sunningrocks, is my chance to prove them wrong. I would lead ThunderClan to victory, lead us to keeping Sunningrocks once again.

Deputy against deputy, Splashclaw and I take turns obtaining the advantage. At one point, he has me in an agonizing belly rake, and then I have my sharp teeth locked around his hindleg, refusing to let go. Don't know how long it lasted, but I know that every minute spent in battle always feels like an hour.

We fought and fought, and I start falling behind. My muscles grow tired, and I'm panting, my breathing labored. It takes longer for me to get back when knocked back down again, takes longer to lash back, and it just gives Splashclaw more opportunities to strike.

I'm up and ready to face my ruthless adversary, the wounds on my stomach and pelt stinging like a hundred honey bees. Blood trickles down my face, as we both stare into each other's battle-crazed eyes.

"Let us end this, Splashclaw," I snarl, claws out.

"With pleasure!" he growls back, and lunges for me, and strikes me in the head, in the most violent and vicious way. I land on the ground, my head exploding in pain and dizziness. My last moments are blurred and disoriented and grey, with blood edging my vision.

And then, I black out.

My return to the conscious world is slow, and sudden at the same time. My blue eyes open, but everything else registers in slowly. My hearing is almost entirely blocked out, and my vision is blurry. It's bright, and warm, and for a second, I wonder if I'm still in the battle.

My vision clears, and my ears get used to the absolute stillness. I'm greeted with a warm, moonlit glow, and I stare out to the stars. The indigo sky stretches for miles ahead of me, splashed with countless bright, twinkling lights.

I'm standing on Silverpelt.

This comes to a shock to me, and I look frantically around, confused and frightened. I catch glimpse of the ground, far below, particularly a clearing next to the river, filled with the wriggling bodies of cats, struggling to fight. Sunningrocks.

I remember the battle, the way Splashclaw and I fought, the violent knockout. If I'm there, why am I here? What _is_ this place? I need to be there, fighting for my Clan! Defending my Clanmates, leading ThunderClan to victory, prove to them I can be the deputy they doubted I could be.

But before I can react, a soft, soothing but strict voice stops me.

"Stop," it says, coming from behind me.

I turn around, being greeted by the sight of a beautiful she-cat, her coppery-colored pelt entwined with sparkling stars. Her glowing golden eyes scrutinize me, wondering, questioning.

"Who are you?" I'm the first to ask, daring to take a step towards her. "Russetbranch," she answers, her voice almost melodic. I narrow my eyes, not recognizing her, knowing she was a stranger. "I need to go back in there," I say, gesturing to the battle below. "I have to fight, prove to them that I'm worthy, worthy of being their-"

"Deputy?" interrupts Russetbranch, coming up next to me.

I blink, bewildered. "How do you know that?" I ask, almost in a demanding tone. "We've been watching, Ashreed," she answers. "Waiting. Knowing, that this day will come. The day in which you will-"

"I what?" I interrupt, terribly confused. "What are you talking about? Watching? Waiting? This makes no sense. How could I get from there to here? I-"

"Ashreed," interjects Russetbranch, in an impatient tone. Her face softens, and so does her mew.

"You're dead."


End file.
